Kärlek, aurorer och brutna regler
by EkardBella
Summary: Den här fanficen handlar främst om Gabrielle Drake och Oliver Keynes. Olielle, rättare sagt. Hoppas att ni gillar det.


"..._Jag hade aldrig trott att sista året skulle gå så här snabbt. Tiden bara flög iväg och F.U.T.T-proven var snart över. Det hade verkligen varit ett Fruktansvärt Utmattande Trollkarls Test. Jag och Oliver Keynes - den ena jagaren i Ravenclaws Quidditchlag - började träffas allt mer ju närmare sommarlovet vi kom och snart hade en relation mellan oss uppstått. Och genom det bröt jag såklart mot en av mors och fars regler. Men det är kul att bryta mot dem för det är bara patetiska regler. Jag menar, "du får inte umgås med mugglarfödda och halvblod", hur töntigt låter inte det, liksom? Jag får väl umgås med vem jag vill, eller? I vilket fall som helst, så hade både Oliver och jag bestämt oss för vad vi ville bli efter skolan. Aurorer. Och i och med att vi går i samma årskurs och att vi vill utbildas till Aurorer båda två, så får vi gå den tre år långa kursen tillsammans. Det ska bli väldigt trevligt.. Och så ska jag be Oliver att få flytta hem till honom och hans familj - jag står inte ut med min familj längre. Med allt bråk och sådär. Dessutom så kommer väl mor och far slänga ut mig i vilket fall som helst snart. Fast när jag tänker efter, så kommer jag nog inte bli accepterad hemma hos Oliver heller, för Joline - Olivers två år yngre lillasyster som jämt hamnar i bråk med mina två år yngre syskon, tvillingarna Max och Maxine - hatar nästan mig bara för att jag tillhör släkten Drake, en hög med pompösa pappskallar. Det är i alla fall vad familjen Keynes kallar oss Drakes. Jag tror till och med att mor och far gick i samma årskurs som mrs. och mr Keynes och att de också var fiender.. Jag hatar fiendskap. Varför finns det egentligen? Det är ju bara patetiskt. Lika patetiskt som min familj, vår husalf Bexie och att kalla mugglarfödda för smutskallar och halvblod för blodsförrädare. Det finns ju ingen anledning alls för det. Merlin också! Är klockan redan så mycket? Dags för frukost då. Jag skriver nog snart igen, så hejdå så länge._

_Elle."_

Gabrielle slog igen dagboken och lade den och fjäderpennan till sidan och reste sig upp från sängen. Det var lördag och dagen innan dem skulle åka hem och då skulle årskursen alltså spendera dagen i Hogsmeade där Gabrielle skulle träffa Oliver. Hon drog på sig ett par shorts och en enkel T-shirt då det var varmt ute och tog sedan på sig sina skor. Prefektmärket putsade hon mot tröjan och fäste det på tröjan. Borsten plockade hon upp från nattduksbordet och drog den genom håret några gånger innan den lades ner på bordet igen och hon granskade sin spegelbild; honungsblont, långt och rakt hår, smaragdgröna ögon, blek hy, smått spetsigt ansikte, lång och ganska kurvig figur, smala läppar. Ett typiskt Drake-utseende. Tyvärr. Gabrielle kastade en blick mot sin bästa vän Kates säng och såg henne sova i den. Gabrielle flinade lätt och gick och väckte Kate.

"Kate, din sömntuta! Vakna nu!" sade hon och Kate vaknade genast.

"Låt mig sova, Elle", klagade Kate.

"Glöm det! Vi ska ju till Hogsmeade!" sade Gabrielle entasuastiskt.

"Bara för att du ska träffa Keynes så ska jag umgås med Liz idag", sade Kate och räckte ut tungan.

"Tack för att du låter oss vara ifred, bästis. Nu hoppas jag bara att James inte hänger med Oliver då", sade Gabrielle. "Jag går ner till uppehållsrummet så länge och väntar på dig där. Ses snart." Och så försvann hon ut från sovsalen och ner till uppehållsrummet.

Efter att tio minuter hade gått, kom Kate ner till uppehållsrummet och fann Gabrielle sittandes i en fåtölj och reste sig nästan direkt efter att ha sett Kate komma ner och tillsammans klättrade dem ut ur porträtthålet och fortsatte nerför trapporna som ledde ner till våningen där stora salen fanns. När de var på fast mark igen, gick dem de sista metrarna till stora salen, gick in och gick mot Ravenclawbordet där Kate hittade en plats bredvid Liz och Gabrielle en plats bredvid Oliver. Bästisarna skildes åt och satte sig på sina platser de hade pekat ut, eller vad man nu säger. Lyckligtvis, satt Oliver ensam utan James så Gabrielle slapp bli nervös och tyst på grund av att James var där och betraktade det framtida paret.

"God morgon, Gabrielle", sade Oliver och log medan han granskade Gabrielle smått.

"God morgon, Oliver", svarade Gabrielle och besvarade leendet medan hon bredde ett rostat bröd med smör.

"Har du sovit gott?" frågade Oliver och tog också ett bröd och bredde det.

"Jadå. Lika gott som vanligt", svarade Gabrielle och tog en tugga av brödet och svalde sedan. "Och du?"

"Samma här", svarade Oliver och granskade Gabrielles vackra ansikte. Gabrielle bet sig i läppen och såg in i Olivers ögon.

"Jo, Oliver.. Jag har tänkt på en sak..." Hon funderade ett tag innan hon tog mod till sig, och sade: "Eftersom mor och far kommer slänga ut mig från huset i vilken sekund som helst denna sommaren, så tänkte jag att om jag kunde få flytta hem till dig och din familj istället..?"

"Det tycker jag att det låter som en toppenidé", sade Oliver och log stort. Efter att han sagt det, reste de båda sig upp och gick ut från salen. Dags för klassresa till Hogsmeade.


End file.
